


Coffee Shops and Traffic

by crashergy



Series: The Adventures of Sam and Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, No Plot, Sarcasm, just a little character piece i guess, they're friends now (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashergy/pseuds/crashergy
Summary: Bucky was supposed to meet Sam for coffee at this little hipster-filled coffee joint 20 minutes ago. Bucky wanted to be sleeping in, because it was a Saturday, but Sam had insisted on meeting him at some foofy coffee shop at ass-o’clock in the morning (it was 7 am but still). What Bucky did not want was to sit here for any longer than he had to, especially if he was waiting for Sam’s sorry ass.





	Coffee Shops and Traffic

Bucky was supposed to meet Sam for coffee at this little hipster-filled coffee joint 20 minutes ago. Bucky wanted to be sleeping in, because it was a Saturday, but Sam had insisted on meeting him at some foofy coffee shop at ass-o’clock in the morning (it was 7 am but still). What Bucky did not want was to sit here for any longer than he had to, especially if he was waiting for Sam’s sorry ass.

This particular coffee shop was called Impresso Espresso, a name that was, in Bucky’s opinion, entirely idiotic. It was filled with a whole bunch of tired people, although many of them wore clothes that were also stupid. He swore that he saw one person wearing entirely denim. Even his shoes were made of denim, which was just pointless.

But their coffee was some of the best he’d had in awhile, so he’d suffer the patrons. Even if he had to wait 30 fucking minutes for Sam to show up.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Sam said, waltzing in and sitting next to Bucky, who’d been a good person and actually bought the dickwad coffee. The coffee was now cold, which served Sam right for being late.

“Oh, was there traffic?” Bucky asked, somewhat sarcastically. Of course there wasn’t traffic. Sam lived two blocks away and walked there.

“No, I just didn’t want to come.”

“So you instead made me get up at 6:30 in the morning to meet your ass for coffee, and then didn’t want to come? If I’d known, I’d still be in fucking bed right now where everyone sane is.” Finished with his rant, Bucky took a sip of his coffee, only to find that he’d already drank the whole thing. He grabbed Sam’s coffee and started drinking that instead, ignoring Sam’s groan of annoyance.

Sam got up to go buy himself (and hopefully Bucky) a new coffee. Bucky continued to mope, and drink Sam’s cold coffee, because at least it was caffeinated. Super soldier or not, caffeine was still addicting and Bucky would drink it all. 

Sam came back, two cups of coffee in hand, and sat down across from Bucky. Sliding one of the cups over, he began, “So, I had an idea for how to mess with ant-man…”

“Really Wilson? You woke me up this early to prank someone? The fuck, man?”

“OK, but hear me out…”

**Author's Note:**

> No, impresso espresso is not a real coffee shop, but it should be. And that thing with ant-man might be coming soon...
> 
> Also, feedback is very much welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
